1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meat testers, and particularly to a rotating probe having torque measurements, which aid in classifying meat in respect of tenderness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, meat, including beef, lamp and port, has generally been classified by means of inspection carried out preferably by a trained inspector. However, it is a disadvantage of this method that the classification is generally unreliable due to varying standards between inspectors, and that inspection is generally just a visual inspection.
Various devices have also been proposed to aid in detecting the tenderness of meat. These meat tenderness testers try to simulate meat cutting with a knife, then utilize the standard for tenderness testing which is the Warner-Bratzler shear test as known by skilled artisans. A problem with this test is that it is not suitable for quick testing on a beef or pork production line.
Thus, a meat tenderness tester solving the aforementioned problems is desired.